Core Overview: The Specialized Histopathology (SHP) Core is a new entity that was created by consolidating five histopathology cores into a single unit with two performance sites, Longwood and MGH. This Core provides consultative and interpretive pathology services that provide high quality, timely, state-of-theart analysis of tissues obtained from a variety of experimental systems, including rodents, fish and monkeys. This core also provides professional expertise to assist in experimental design and the development and interpretation of tests and their results.